


Waves

by oxen_free



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SM Entertainment | SMTown
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, they're not idols in this so it's freeform i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxen_free/pseuds/oxen_free
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A particularly big wave crashes, the corner of her lips tug upwards, and suddenly, Seulgi’s falling, drowning like the first time she saw her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves

Seulgi’s proposal isn’t planned but she supposes it’s better like this.

The walk through the grassy path is silent save for Wendy’s chatter, joyously loud and awake as she swings their hands to and fro. Seulgi hums along in response and leads her along languidly, barely eyeing her feet as she ambles along. It’s been years and you still know this trail like the back of her hand so it’s not that much of a problem.

“So where are we going? It’s not every day you decide to take me out like this,” Wendy jokes lightly, moving to bump shoulders.

Seulgi takes it in stride and lets out a tiny laugh that flutters in the breeze, “No reason. I just felt like going out here today and since we had nothing to do… “

“You decided to take me out on a nature walk?”

A particularly big patch of flowers passes by along with some thick looking trees covered practically head to toe in leaves and she squints. The whole nature thing—that wasn't really planned but who is she to complain? Besides, it's not even the best part!

“Well—yes and no,” She takes Wendy along a lower path, slowing as it winds and spirals like the greenery all around. “I mean, the flora here is really pretty. I draw it all the time when I’m free but thats not what I wanted to show you.”

Wendy raises a brow, “What did you then?”

“You’ll see.”

There’s a resounding whine coupled with barely hard punches and Seulgi nearly runs into a branch with how much she chortles in response. Wendy stops holding her hand in a huff of annoyance but Seulgi smiles anyways, pressing into her side to guide her further along.

By now the foliage has all but dithered behind them into a few patches of green here and there, scene overtaken by swathes of greys and browns that paint even the sky itself. The cliffside, sloping and fading into pale blue, is dully colored but wondrous still, leaving a familiar comfort in Seulgi’s chest and awe in Wendy's eyes.

“Close your mouth,” She’s wide eyed staring at the watery crags, a really adorable sight that leaves Seulgi grinning. “We’re not even halfway there yet!”

"Hey!"

She does so with a playful frown before sticking an arm under Seulgi’s. The wind is colder the more they spiral along the rocks, getting sharper with the scent of salt and sea amongst other things. Seulgi breathes it in with some dedicated breaths and lets the smell cling to her skin happily. Wendy does the same if only to immerse herself in the atmosphere a bit more, waves below hitting her ears like music.

And god does she look beautiful while doing it. Her eyes are the tiniest bit open as Seulgi tugs her along, glancing at her the entire way. She looks calmer, more peaceful like this—out in the open with the breeze threading through her hair, salt kissing at her skin, untouched nature edging itself into the curve of her breastbone like a lover would.

Gently, sweetly, lovingly like she deserves, Seulgi thinks without missing a beat.

A particularly big wave crashes, the corner of her lips tug upwards, and suddenly, Seulgi’s falling, drowning like the first time she saw her.

(It’s storming and she’s only in high school, trapped outside as the new transfer student, Wendy, laughs into the dreary sky. She doesn’t care much that they’re both drenched by rain and laughs obnoxiously loud, eyes clenched shut in mirth when Seulgi swings around her playfully despite some horribly weak protesting. 

Something lodges itself in her throat when Wendy stares at her with stars in her eyes and the sun in her smile and it all just clicks.

“Stay with me a little bit longer?” She asks coyly, like she doesn’t already know your answer.

“I—er—well,” Seulgi stumbles and trips over her own tongue, making her giggle. What a gorgeous sound. “Yeah—of course I will.”

And she romps through the rain with her for as long as she wants, watching Wendy lose herself in the weather’s swan song as her heart washes over with waves of never-ending affection like their sloshing footsteps.)

The memory clings to her mind with a sort of fondness she could ever really explain, one that leaves her sighing when Wendy tightens her grip ever so softly. They’re both older now, refined and more mature (well, mostly anyways), but it never fails to leave the same trail of butterflies fluttering along her raging heart. 

They probably have blue wings, Seulgi used to—still does—think with some sort of childish adoration. It’s her favorite color after all.

The farther they go, the waves and wind alike grow softer with they steps, tiny little scuffs against the whispering sea. The path is nearly finished and Seulgi can see her little ‘surprise’ thankfully enough, inspiring enough energy to push Wendy along with a horribly concealed grin.

“Close your eyes, okay?” Seulgi turns to move behind her, nudging at her shoulders with her palms. “We’re almost there.”

Wendy’s voice breaks but she complies all the same, “I—wait—almost where?”

Seulgi’s laugh whistles by easily, “You’ll see.” 

So she guides her along with a bright voice, directions spoken warmly into the back of Wendy’s neck. She listens to her breathy tone and stands at the ready when they reach their waypoint, feet nestled securely by smoothed out rocks and flourishing patches of greens and pinks by a lone bench. Wendy still has her eyes closed when Seulgi sits her down and settles herself to the girl’s left, lip bit in anticipation of the—well, whatever she brought her here for. 

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be!” 

There’s a beat in Seulgi’s chest, a breeze in the air, waves in the ocean when she finally lets Wendy open them.

And her eyes shine at the sight, shimmering with confusion one moment then bursting with wonder in the next. Her mouth is slightly ajar and her face is still, thoughts working and bustling, trying to catalogue the scene into the millions of other memories—gifts—Seulgi’s given her. Just the way Wendy looks makes her giddy inside and out and she follow her gaze with nearly the same type of feeling.

Along the paths, the cliffside was hazy with muted colors and a near silent atmosphere. It had left them with a sense of awe and beauty sure, but it didn’t compare to the top where the colors broke from their drab swatches to be replaced by more vibrant hues of the same vein. The rocks below were warm with earthy browns now, while the plant life surged with all types of spring greens rather than pale mints. The ocean churned a mix of aquas and teals along with frosty whites as the sky draped an ever expansive blue over their heads. 

A picture perfect moment, rest assured. Wendy makes sure to snap a few after fumbling around for her phone, raving on and on about the natural beauty of it all. And Seulgi couldn’t agree more, focusing back in on her and her alone. The sun is shining brightly up on top, making her mussed hair look golden and feathery in the light. 

Her eyes are still shining along with her ever present smile and she looks so at home here, swaying against the backdrop of bright, bright blues Seulgi’s known nearly all her life but Wendy will always be brighter.

“I’m getting that you like it?” She prods at her side, scooting closer when Wendy’s voice rises excitedly.

“Like it? This place is absolutely amazing!” She exclaims and starts gesturing widely. Her arms are outstretched and streaks of sunlight make them look stark in the open air. “I mean—it was beautiful back along the path but this is just—wow!”

More laughs echo out Seulgi’s throat and Wendy keeps talking before going silent, resting against her side. Time passes like it always does and faster than she blink the sun has lowered itself and her watch is screaming that it’s mid-day, not that she really cares.

Wendy is buried into Seulgi’s shoulder when she shifts a bit and her hand is shoved into hers as she rubs her thumb along Wendy’s pale skin. Index finger, middle finger, ring finger, pinky; Seulgi runs over her hand over in that order methodically before stopping, circling the third one with nothing but care.

A wave crashes along the cliffside, along her heart, and she’s somehow calm even with her next words, as arbitrary as they might seem.

“Son Seungwan,” Seulgi laughs warmly in remembrance, minding her tongue this time around. “Stay with me a little bit longer?”

There’s no ring or song or getting down on one knee. It’s not the most magical or traditional proposal and well. Wendy lets out a laugh of her own, sounding light and tender and so deliriously happy (maybe amused) that Seulgi doesn’t really care. That sound—her laugh, she means—is a song in itself but the next words sound like a symphony to her ears.

“Of course I will,” She sings and Seulgi’s heart soars. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, this is my first story and I honestly had no idea what I was doing lmao
> 
> Still, hope y'all enjoyed it and thanks for reading!! :-D


End file.
